jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Teenage Ghost
'''Two Teenage Ghost 'is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and JeremyWorks Studios for Columbia Pictures. It was directed by Scott Young from a screenplay by Young, John Hamburg and Mike Moon, and stars the voices of Jessica Biel, Jake T. Austin, Kristen Bell, Andy Dick, Freddie Highmore, Jason Drucker, and Ava Acres. The film centers on a young teenage girl who is really know about ghost in the abandoned mansion. ''Two Teenage Ghost was released in the United States on October 21, 2016, and was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its animation, story, direction, and voice acting. It was also a box office success, grossing over $635 million worldwide. A television series titled Two Teenage Ghost: The Spook Is On! debuted on October 14, 2017. A sequel, titled Two Teenage Ghost 2, was announced and is scheduled to be released on August 20, 2021. Plot At a peaceful mansion, a young boy named Dylan Johnson and a young girl named Alivia Taylor who lives with their own family. One day, however, they died when the lights fall down from the ceiling in the ballroom, forcing the people to abandon the mansion. Nine years later, a young teenage girl Grace Hill, now wondering about abandoned mansion. Grace tells her mother about abandoned mansion. Grace's mother then tells her daughter that abandoned mansion was too haunted. The next day, Grace seek inside the abandoned mansion. Meanwhile, Dylan and Alivia, who turn into ghost after they died, develop a close bond, bordering on attraction, and spend time together frequently. They later meet Grace, who become befriend to them. The next morning, Dylan and Alivia follows Grace to school where she tell her only friend, Seth. However, Joanna, Grace's classmate who immediately dislikes her, doesn't believe her. Coming soon! Cast * Jessica Biel as Grace Hill, a 16-years-old kind-hearted girl. * Jake T. Austin as Dylan Johnson, a 16-years-old ghost. ** Anton Starkman as a 6-year-old Dylan * Kristen Bell as Alivia Taylor, a 16-years-old ghost who is Dylan's love interest. ** Eva Bella as a 6-year-old Alivia * Andy Dick as Ethan, the ghost and Dylan and Alivia's friends. * Freddie Highmore as Seth, Grace's friends * Selena Gomez as Grace's mother * Jason Drucker as Joshua Hill, Grace's brother * Ava Acres as Chole Hill, Grace's sister * Michael Cera as Blake Long, Grace's friends * Dave Franco as Jayden, Grace's friends * Anndi McAfee as Joanna, Grace's rival Production Development The idea of Two Teenage Ghost ''was originally conceived by Scott Young in 2009. The inspiration for the idea came from his childhood, when he—as a child—drew several pictures of a boy and a girl becoming a ghost. The film, under the working title ''Ghost Teen, was originally a hand-drawn animation. David H. Steinberg, and David N. Weiss were writing the script for the film, which involved a completely different concept and was about teenage boy and girl. However, when Scott Young and Julie Young pitched the film to JeremyWorks CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter, he need to turn the film into computer-animated and suggested that the script should be rewritten. John Hamburg and Mike Moon who worked for a year on the film's script, wrote the initial screenplay. In November 2012, it was reported that JeremyWorks Studios would be collaborating with Sony Pictures Animation on an animated feature film. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Sony Pictures Imageworks and JeremyWorks, via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, worked together on the film's animation, which began production in the summer of 2014. Additional animation was produced by CreativeNext Animation in Burbank, California . The character designs were based around the traditional JeremyWorks style, eschewing the traditional Sony Pictures Animation house style. Soundtrack Main article: Two Teenage Ghost/Soundtrack Release The film was originally planned for August 1, 2016, but was pushed back to September 23, 2016, and finally October 21, 2016 to avoid competition with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storks_(film) Storks]. Two Teenage Ghost was proceeded by Truth or Double Dare, a five-minute animated short film. Trailers The teaser trailer for Two Teenage Ghost ''was released by JeremyWorks on February 23, 2016 via YouTube and was shown in front of ''Zootopia, Avery the Warrior, The Jungle Book, and Ratchet & Clank. The first official trailer was released on May 20, 2016 and was shown in front of The Angry Birds Movie, Objects: Insanity Mayhem, Music Magic Remix, Finding Dory, The BFG, The Secret Life of Pets, Ghostbusters, and Ice Age: Collision Course. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at JeremyWorks' YouTube page on August 16, 2016 and was shown before Kubo and the Two Strings, Crazy Rush! ''and ''Storks. Home media Two Teenage Ghost was released on Digital HD on December 13, 2016 and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on January 5, 2017 from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. In addition to the short film Truth or Double Dare,'' which was released theatrically with the feature film, the releases also include four short films: ''How Can Ghost Be Your Friend?, Chole's Idea, and Spook Class. Reception Coming soon! Expanded franchise Sequel and prequel In January 2017, Scott and Julie Young were in the talks about a possibility of a Two Teenage Ghost ''sequel. In the same month, in an interview about challenges and ideas for ''Two Teenage Ghost 2, Jessica Biel revealed that she wishes to reprise her role as Grace Hill in a sequel. On March 5, 2017, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Scott Young returning to write and direct. Young has also announced that a prequel film based on younger versions of Dylan and Alivia is in production as well. On April 9, 2018, Sony Pictures Animation announced that the sequel is scheduled to be released on August 20, 2021, with Biel, Jake T. Austin, and Kristen Bell reprising her role as Grace, Dylan, and Alivia. Television series Main article: Two Teenage Ghost: The Spook Is On! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films